


Точка равновесия

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Eye of the Storm [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, May or May Not be Viewed as Modern!AU, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Post-Canon, Top Credence Barebone, Top Original Percival Graves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Парные драбблы.Глава 1:Чем больше проходит времени, тем отчётливее Персиваль понимает, насколько у мироздания  порой странное чувство юмора. И звериное чутьё.Глава 2:Чем больше проходит времени, тем естественнее Криденс чувствует себя в мире магов. Иногда ему кажется, что он, словно Алиса, попавшая в Страну чудес.





	1. Персиваль

**Author's Note:**

> OST к серии:  
> Ruelle — War Of Hearts (Male Nightcore)

Чем больше проходит времени с момента их с Криденсом знакомства, тем отчётливее Персиваль понимает, насколько у мироздания порой странное чувство юмора. И звериное чутьё. 

Толчок, ещё один. Криденс чуть меняет угол, наваливается всем весом — и Персиваля прошивает неконтолируемое удовольствие. Он стонет в голос. Криденс довольно ухмыляется, но не издаёт ни звука. Простыни больше похожи на шкуру зебры — чернота лентами вьётся вокруг, стекая с тела Криденса. Его глаза залиты белым, а губы слегка подрагивают в улыбке, которую он пытается скрыть. Целует Персиваля справа, чуть ниже рёбер. В сгиб локтя. В бедро, попутно слизывая капли спермы. А потом берёт руку Персиваля в свою, слегка сжимает пальцы, и, не глядя в глаза, касается губами почти невесомо. Целует, снова и снова. Пока так и не засыпает, согревая пальцы Персиваля своим дыханием. 

На следующее утро, перед тем как аппарировать на работу, Персиваль пьёт двойную дозу зелья от сорванного горла. Что не мешает ему весь день практиковать на своих аврорах невербальные методы внушения. Слава Мерлину, те, кто с ним долго работают, не подвержены приступам спонтанного заикания или впечатлительности. 

Слава Моргане, завтра выходной.

***

Персиваль относится с изрядной долей настороженности ко всему не-магическому, что неизбежно появляется в их с Криденсом доме. Хотя с течением времени к некоторым из этих вещей он привыкает настолько, что начинает ими пользоваться. Криденс не стремится расставаться со своим не-магическим прошлым, причудливо балансируя на грани между двумя мирами, так же, как не стремится больше избавиться от обскура внутри себя.

Персиваль давно уже варит кофе вручную, хотя зерна по-прежнему мелет с помощью заклинания. Криденс никогда это не комментирует. Только в очередной раз молча улыбается, обхватив свою чашку с кофе обеими руками. 

Проходя мимо Персиваля, Криденс наклоняется и целует его в шею, лизнув напоследок выступающий позвонок. Персиваль на минуту отрывается от чтения свежего выпуска «Нью-Йоркского Призрака».

— Не за что. 

В ответ на это Криденс только чуть ниже склоняет голову, не оборачиваясь и регулируя воду. Посуду он всегда моет без магии.

***

Персиваль, будучи по природе человеком скупым на лишние слова, не перестаёт удивляться тому, насколько осторожен в обращении с ними Криденс. Приступы разговорчивости его одолевают лишь тогда, когда он изучает новые заклинания или рассказывает о прочитанном. За последние годы домашняя библиотека Грейвзов выросла чуть ли не на четверть: Криденс каждый месяц тратит часть своей зарплаты на книги — магические и не-магические.

Вот и сейчас Криденс лежит, прижавшись спиной к боку Персиваля, и зачитывает отдельные отрывки из своего недавнего приобретения. Поясняет некоторые не-магические фразы, делится мнением о перепетиях сюжета. 

Персиваль иногда с трудом улавливает суть повествования, но голос Криденса слушает, как зачарованный. Тихий, с хрипотцой — сейчас в нём нет той остроты и сосредоточенности, которая появляется, когда Криденс колдует. И если когда-нибудь Криденс позволит себе что-то большее, чем едва слышные вздохи во время их занятий сексом, Персиваль сможет кончить от одного звука его голоса.

На какое-то время Персиваль теряет счёт времени, прикрывает глаза и позволяет словам обтекать его тело. Криденс поворачивается, приподнимается на локте и касается пальцами его виска. Иногда кажется, что Криденсу проще прикоснуться, чем произнести что-то вслух. Эта почти полная тактильная открытость и нежелание строить барьеры и удивляет, и пугает одновременно. 

Как Криденс привык прятать крики боли или удовольствия, Персиваль привык избегать невольного соприкосновения с чужой магией — контролировать и выверять каждое своё движение в пространстве. Когда-нибудь он спросит Криденса об этом, когда-нибудь они оба будут готовы. А пока Персиваль притягивает Криденса к себе и целует в макушку.

— Ты меня совсем не слушал? — тот смеётся, пытаясь выпутаться из кольца рук, но потом побеждённо вздыхает и обнимает в ответ.

Персиваль чувствует, как бьётся сердце Криденса, и думает, что где-то там, между словами и прикосновениями, и есть их точка равновесия.


	2. Криденс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST к серии:  
> Ruelle — War Of Hearts (Male Nightcore)

Чем больше проходит времени, тем естественнее Криденс чувствует себя в мире магов. Иногда ему кажется, что он, словно Алиса, попавшая в Страну чудес.

Его по прежнему восхищает магия. Восхищает та невесомость и грация, с которой колдуют прирождённые волшебники — Персиваль, Куинни, Тина. Его собственные попытки больше похожи на отражение в кривом зеркале: сплошные острые углы и звенящее напряжение в голосе. Но именно они помогают держать в узде ту _силу_ , которая живёт в нём. Стоит Криденсу взять в руки волшебную палочку, как она начинает нашёптывать: «Отпусти меня! Отпусти... Себя...»

***

Мэри Лу пыталась выбить ремнём всё подобие греховного, но, как оказалось, лишь годами кормила спящего «зверя». Каждую новую рану _сила_ внутри Криденса вылизывала с жадностью, а каждый новый удар делал её на шаг ближе к свободе. _Сила_ жаждала боли и разрушений, жаждала отдать в мир то, что годами впитывала в себя. Криденс все эти годы желал только одно — чтобы боль и разрушения наконец прекратились. 

В тот миг, в Нью-Йоркской подземке, когда _сила_ выгорела почти дотла, он вдруг понял, что та абсолютно слепа. Она билась о фальшивую оболочку того, кто называл себя мистером Грейвзом, не чувствуя подвоха, как билась все эти годы в клетке человеческого тела самого Криденса. А когда черты мистера Грейвза исказились до неузнаваемости, открыв совсем другое лицо, _сила_ , то, что от неё оставалось, замерла в нерешительности. И тогда Криденс прошептал: «Спи». И она подчинилась.

Следующее, что Криденс помнит, как открыл глаза на берегу какой-то реки — её холодные воды тянули из него кровавые ленты вперемешку с чернильными жгутами. А _сила_ теперь смотрела на мир его глазами. 

***

В этом новом мире «чудес» Криденса по утрам будит аромат свежесваренного кофе. Или зачарованный будильник. А иногда, как сегодня — дыхание Персиваля, от которого по телу разливается спокойствие и тепло.

Персиваль обнимает его со спины, ласкает внутреннюю сторону бедер и вцеловывает «хочу тебя» где-то между лопаток. Криденс выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, направляет левую руку Персиваля к своему, налившемуся кровью, члену, и едва слышно вздыхает, когда чувствует, как тот проникает внутрь его тела сразу двумя пальцами правой. 

Входит Персиваль медленно, с глубоким гортанным стоном. Этот звук, кажется, наполняет каждую клетку тела Криденса, заставляя _силу_ внутри него вибрировать и облизываться. Время течёт незаметно, сплетаясь с тугим удовольствием, которое укачивает Криденса на своих волнах. Они то накрывают его с головой, почти лишая слуха и зрения, то отсупают на уровень паха и шекочут пальцы ног.

Сытая после оргазма, _сила_ продолжает ластиться к Персивалю. Тело Криденса словно магнитом тянет к широким ладоням, и он подставляет — плечо, шею, ухо, колено. Персиваль только тихо смеётся, а потом, легко ущипнув его за бок, встаёт с постели. 

— Десять минут... Или наложу несколько очищающих.

Криденс со стоном натягивает подушку на голову:

— Изверг!.. От них всегда ощущение, будто залез в ванну с песком.

Ответа он так и не дожидается, а из-за неплотно закрытой двери ванной доносится звук льющейся воды.

Персиваль уже стоит перед зеркалом в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер, и бреется, когда Криденс заставляет себя подняться с постели и заходит в ванную.

Каким бы странным это не казалось, Криденс не разграничивает для себя мир магический и немагический. Он то и дело привносит в их с Персивалем жизнь что-то от не-магов, но замечает это лишь тогда, когда сталкивается с явным несоответствием — таким, как опасная бритва или турка в руках у Персиваля. Для Криденса существует два мира — человеческий (магов и не-магов) и тот, куда корнями уходит _сила_ , спящая в клетке его человеческого тела. Он так и не привык называть её «обскуром». _Сила_ теперь часть его, и Криденс «смотрит» на мир всем её слепым естеством, чувствует, осязает. 

Когда Криденс возвращается в спальню, Персиваль лёгким движением волшебной палочки сортирует документы на рабочем столе: листы пергамента быстро перемещаются из одной аккуратной стопки в другую. Персиваль успел надеть брюки, а рубашка, забытая на мгновение, так и висит в воздухе с одним поднятым рукавом. Криденс усмехается и продолжает молча наблюдать, пока Персиваль не оборачивается и не приподнимает вопросительно бровь. 

Криденс только шире улыбается и пожимает плечами. Он чувствует, как там, между человеческой плотью и дремлющей _силой_ , пульсирует единственно верная точка равновесия.


End file.
